Super Best Friendcast
The Super Best Friendcast, was a weekly podcast hosted by Woolie, starring him, Matt and Pat and formerly Liam. Each episode began with what each person did that week, and then segueing (usually poorly) into discussion about video game and pop culture news, followed by answering questions from fans, ending with the "Zaibatsu Watch", briefly informing what they've individually been stalking that week, as well as giving brief cliff notes of what to expect in the upcoming days on the channel. The Zaibatsu also answered questions every week during the "Letter Time" segment, which could be submitted to castlesuperbeastmail@gmail.com. The podcast was hosted on Libsyn. The iTunes page was located here. There was also a Soundcloud page that can be found here. __TOC__ Sponsors *Audible *Squarespace *Warby Parker *Hulu Plus *AMC *Loot Crate *Harry's *World of Tanks *[http://www.audible.com/mib How to be Amazing] *ProFlowers *Casper Mattresses *Texture *Dungeons & Dragons *GameFly *Dollar Shave Club *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.d3p.olympic&hl=en Magic: Puzzle Quest] *Soylent Drink *Creature Quest *HelloFresh *Dell *[https://legends.bethesda.net/articles/heroes-of-skyrim-expansion-set-announced?locale=en The Elder Scrolls®: Legends™- Heroes of Skyrim] *BlueHost *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inhumans_(TV_series) Marvel's Inhumans] *[http://www.thewalkingdeadnomansland.com/ The Walking Dead: No Man's Land] *[https://worldofwarships.com/ World of Warships] *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Altered_Carbon_(TV_series) Netflix's Altered Carbon] *Credible.com *Acer's Predator Helios 500 *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archer_(season_9) FXX's Archer Danger Island] *[https://www.rocketleague.com/ Rocket League] *Acer's Predator Titan 700 Guests Occasionally. guests will also appear on the show. A majority of the episode will take place as usual, without the guest, and the guest will be introduced later. Guests have included: *2Snacks *Adam from YourMovieSucks *AGermanSpy *Audi Sorlie from Wrestling With Pixels *Austin Creed AKA Xavier Woods, WWE Superstar *Austin Eruption (five times) *Alpha Gamboa *Brennan Williams (three times) *Mr. Clemps (four times) *CrankyConstruct *Dork Girl *EmiKnightly *FilthieRich of Double Helix Games *Geoff Thew AKA Mother's Basement (twice) *Guy Cihi, voice of James Sunderland from Silent Hill 2 *Maffew from Botchamania *SuperBunnyhop (five times) *Jake Kaufman *James Small: Living legend and Dreamcast defender *Kenny from YoVideogames *Laura Kate Dale *LittleVMills *Marc Swint, the voice of Necalli *Maximilian (twice) *Mike Z from Lab Zeroes *A Moth *twcamp^serp|twgr^author PeachSaliva AKA Paige *Plague of Gripes (ten times) *Satchell Drakes *Sheena *Simmons from YoVideogames *StarExorcist *Steven "Infinite SGE" *Stop Skeletons From Fighting *Super Eyepatch Wolf *Takahata101 *TierZoo *VinnyVinesauce Episodes #This is Gonna be Terrible. #The Feel of a Podcast #My Snake Have Started to Move #It Can’t Have All Been For Nothing #Pure Scumbag Tactics Are The Only Way To Win #Nothing Good Ever Comes In A Bucket #Tequila In One Hand, Katana In The Other #The Feel Bad Show of The Century #You Can't Have a Bath Without Candles #Aryan Resurrection #Superman’s Bulge Needs to be Made Off-Model #We Gotta Get Back to Space! #Never a Good Day with Swamp-ass #Escalate Immediately to Gun Violence #How Hath God Blighted Pat This Week? #You Can’t Push Baby Murder for SummerSlam #Today Is All Your Birthdays! #Dickbutt was a Spiderman Villain #Voltron Runs on Hepatitis #Super Best Christmascast #SKYCRIMES #What does the Doug button do?! #Birthing Scars in Glorious 4K #Steve Buscemi is a Zora #Smegmaman is the Worst #Drenched in Liam Milk #The Time You Got Punched In The Dick #High Tension, High Stakes Brazillian Pog Butts #You can’t Rubber-fist because of Reasons #No More Dutch Rudders #Butthurt Nuns are Totally a Thing #Richard Simmons is the Final Boss #Everybody's Yawning #Sploosh it back to Life #GIFs are for Chodes, WEBM is for Big Dick G’s #The Atomic Purple House #The Man-Train Needs to be Tightly Knit #Not Safe For Life #Buttered Poopers have a lot of Groundswell #The Good Stuff comes from the 3rd Ass-chamber #This Ain’t your Grandpa’s Sex Toy #Dickswole? I like dat! #Too Much Weiner Slappin’ #Don’t Share the Wad #Kangaroo Meat is a Well Deserved Comeuppance #You Are Now Breathing Manually #It's All Downhill From Here #That’s not a Baby, That’s a Pile of Syringes #Living in the Database #PJ Phil is becoming Shang Tsung #Goichi Podcast #Nonstop Infinite Podcast #Did Matt Die In Cuba? #This one is the Personacast #Cut out the Middleman, Just Fuck the Wig #Live from PAX: Nonstop Infinite Ass Dumping #What’s the Coolest Name for a Pet Raven? #Tears are the only Lubrication #Dont’ Even Talk About Mpreg #I used the Bidet Button #There’s a Skeleton Inside Each of Us, Waiting to Burst Out #Time Ethics Do Not Exist #That Deer just did an Aegis Reflector #The Big Booty Swat Kat Party #Gilbert Gottfried Plays Hatoful Boyfriend Full LP #You Won't get it unless you've seen “Too Many Cooks” #Hatin’ on the Amish #Underwater Racism #We are all Waluigi #God Supports Straight Shota #Teri Hatcher is a Kamen Rider #A Christmas Without Senpai # North Korean Kayfabe #A Lifetime of Close Calls #Chickens are Noble Creatures #Why is Pat's Coffin filled with Human Fecal Matter? #The Sleepy MAGcast: Cranky Takahata’s Eruption #Panty-raiding the Langzone #Sneaky Stab Attack at the Start of the 2nd Round #I don't think Moolie means what you think it means #Platinum Games has been bought out by Platinum Games #NO GODS. OR KINGS. ONLY SSAPO. #The Beard Doesn't Move Very Much, But When It Does, You'd Better Listen #Should I Stop Masturbating? #Syringes filled with Corn Syrup #He Shat His Leather Pants and it Became a Paste #“I’D RATHER HAVE NOTHING.” #You need to Reverse Engineer Dunt Cry Spoderman #Three-fifths of a Podcast #Where else can we add Jiggle Physics? #Slurping from the Vats #Post Apocalyptic T-pose Culture #Children Are Encouraged to Jump From Their Karts #It All Began In '94 #Mefense Of Be Ancients #Everyone Saw His Balls on Stream #Everybody Rumoured. Nobody Believed. NOW YOU SEE IT’S TRUE. #Who Trashed My Baby’s Grave? #What Opacity is Matt this week? #Goosebumps: God Arrange #A Sensible Erection is a Coward Erection #You’ll Never Be Ready For DOG CON #This MUST be the work of an Enemy Stand #The DBZ Fanfiction Revue #OOPS! All Goatporn. #WE DO IT #SuperBarfBarfBarf At Barfmail Dot Barf #Muckspreading All Over The Place #Tassadar’s Butthole #Sex and the City Musou #Crowdfund the Fourth Reich #The Infinite Tsukuyomi Has Begun #Harriet Tubman Will Never Defeat Big Bo #Lube-Bu and the K.Y Dynasty #Drop Everything And Play Crash Bandicoot DS #NBA 2K16: GHOSTS ARE INVOLVED #The Sistine Chapel, brought to you by Real Player #Tactical Marriage to Avoid the Panel #Welcome to Patschwitz #Super Bunny Dumps #Black Panther’s Debut was Running from Cops #Hookers with the Brown Sauce #We’re Really Japanese Towards Bias #Legend of the Nog Kings #Miracle Girls Festival: Let Me Bury Your Child: Stop Me From Bearing Your Child #She Almost Stopped Mr. Domino #WE ARE VR #DEATH DEATH DEATH #A Proper Chuffed Scatcast #Grand Unified Theory #A World Where Monsters Rule #Just Wrap the Belt around your Junk #ALL. THE. WARRIORS. #Dark Showers #“This is the Only One I’m Ever F**king Doing” #Slave Syrup #Bathroom Floor Grand Finals #Satsui No Hado Backstreet Boys #Star Ocean 6: Hustle & Flow #Dragon AIDS #Vape Escape #WOOLIE IS BACK IN #Mother’s Sh*tbag #Porn Down Weekend #There’s a Doomamaniac in Heaven #Team 3=D. Very Hard. Much Difficulty. #The Unluckiest Game in the History of Games #Send the Kids to the Nerf Chamber #Pokemon HUSTLE? or Pokemon FLOW? #Shanghaied to Grenada #Gotta Go Fath / Freak Frag Fry #Perpetual Motion Hustler’s Paradise #Trespassers Will be Shot/Acquire Sick Legendary Pokemon #Arf Arf Arf Says the Dinosaur #God Confirmed for Real #“The Hamilton Hello” #The Dark Olympics #Maximum Parent Confusion Marketing #Your Vileage may Mary #The Troubles #What Yuh Messin’ Wit #Benoit was in the Basement #TITANCRIMES #RKO That Giraffe for a Save State #Black Blackity Black-black #Rob Liefeld is the Uwe Boll of David Cage #! PC CURSED ! #It’s Fine As Long As You Don’t Wipe #Sense of Blackface Alliance #Swordcore Blipsters #The Coward Incident #You’re GUNDOG Now #BIG_PORNZ.EXE #Now THAT’S Hip-Hop #Destiny of Wild Speed Galaxy #Christmas of Gripes #The 4th Trimester & The Holy Afterbirth #Herpes Just Means Playing on a Different Server #Ghettosyncs: The Darkcast #The Races Must Not Mix Until Time Cube is Defeated #Strong Opinions About Flags #Inbred Hulk Babies Are Owned by Marvel #Jizzy Topped Butter Beer #Hip Hop Prime is a Snitch #Yes They Deserve to Die, And I Hope They Burn In Hell #Kill New Game Plus Gunbaby Before It’s Too Late #Enemy Codes Will Save Nintendo #GET OUT of the Wild #The Pope Patched Your Stillborn’s Soul Out of Existence #When Kevin Sorbo Dies, WE DIE #Have You Ever Seen a Zebra Orgasm? #Judgment Day Must Happen To Stop Immortal Suge Knight #Bloodvertise that Turok Tattoo on your Shadow Baby #A Whole Other Type of Scatbeast #Memory Crearing #Not The Spawncast #50 Shades of Dario #Preggo Shino Kai, The Rebel King Hedgehog #Thwarted by an Invisible Force #CEO Suicide Montage #Pat Hates When People Shoot Him #Does Australian Horse Semen Taste Like Apples? #Unapologetic Night Court Theme #Universal Serial Boys #Push My Grandma onto a Microsoft Update #What’s your 「GOUGI」? #GoutSydePhil #If You Like Hentai, It’s The Place To Be #The Burnt Shadow of HedgePreg #Mech_Romancer: A Transhumanist Robot Dating Simulator #Icelandic Necropants: Always Bet On 「GOUGI」 #“This Time We Will Add Actual Gameplay” #Japan Is A Black Mirror Episode #La Poutine ça commence à Drummondville #Incestuous Child Pusher is Too Pure for this World #Magic Hobo Meat #Ghost Syringes Are Free To Play #The Apes were Raised in Oat Baths to Please the Horse's Tastes #You Can't PogChamp a Plane Crash #Five Fish Sex Gods Await You in Valhalla #Employees Are Functions Too #Pride and Accomplishment #Janeway Really Is Captain Fuck-It #Ram the Children #Ultra Instinct Breakneck Suplex Mamorus #Necrid Must Win #Christmascast 2017: It Wasn't About Arby's, It Was About Abortion #Implicit Dance Violence #A Farting Dick and Balls are a Failure of the Game Designer #Cardboard Onaholes #Michael Vick Presents: Dog Star Cross Tag Battle #Get Ready For The Next Chad #Spider Swinging and Yomi will save Soul Suspect #Ass Sliders are a Quality of Life Feature #Doggoplasmosis #SFM: Safe For Me #I'LL PRESSURE YOU ON WAKEUP GIRL #God of Exposure #We Musn't Forget the Snaliens Lore #Grind your Party Member's Kids #Heroin Tag Frenzy #Bioshockmaster: Judgment of Kegel Strength #Waluigi Remains Uncircumcised #Beyond Two Holes #Hello Kitty is not a Cat #David Uncaged #Wavedashing Makes You Stinky #Transfar Your Big Dumb Zapping System #Fowl Play: Get Ducked #Those Hoes Of The Storm #Journal of the Whills: Space Force: A Whole New Kind of Meat #Leave Westworld To Me #What time is it? 5 o Clock? #Jeff Dam's Vendetta #Hulk Hogan Needs His Loops #You Can't Stop Us from Drinking the Sarcophagus Juice #Good Old Fashioned Solojob #Our Lord's Canon True Thug Time Zone #Anxiety GO UP #The Queer Eye is just a Gay Sharingan #Someone's Gotta Sell the Noonboner #Fursuit Podcast Difficulty Go Up #Blubber Against The Dying of the Light #A Children’s Death Game, By Children, for Children #Shameful Bowsette Folder #Daniel Day Lewis as Trap Room #Juggalos In Jerusalem #Battle Royal Rumble #Village Hidden in the Low Interest Rates #Racist Cat and the Cowboy Bang Bangs #DJ Khaled's Omnic Army Will Never Go Down #Your Mukbang Can't Be Too Moist #First Party Softening Gel #Battlebooru #Gateway Bug: Pull My Poyo Trigger #Yiff Room Crash Team Racing Setups Trivia *Super Best Friendcast! was chosen by the iTunes editorial staff as one of the best podcasts of 2013 and 2014. *The favicon for superbestfriendcast.com was the ReBoot logo, before the URL was moved to the website. *There was no podcast for the first week of November 2017 due to multiple family emergencies. This was the first time the podcast missed a week since it's creation. *The podcast was renamed to Castle Super Beast after the dissolution of the Super Best Friends Play channel and Matt's departure. Gallery Super_Best_Friendcast_Icon_First.jpg|The first podcast icon Super_Best_Friendcast_Icon.jpg|The second podcast icon with updated art of Liam Super_Best_Friendcast_Icon_2017.jpg|The last icon used for The Super Best Friendcast Category:Shows Category:Podcast Episodes